Guardians of the Planets
by Otakufanlover
Summary: What if the other Sailor Senshi, besides Moon, Venus, and Mars, had animal guardians to help find and guide them? Smart, Strong, Usagi. Sailor Moon done my way AU.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if the other Sailor Senshi, besides Moon, Venus, and Mars, had animal guardians to help find and guide them? Smart, Strong, Usagi. Sailor Moon done my way AU.

AN: Some of the Senshi will have two guardians while some will only have one. Warnings: Het, Yuri, AU. I will be changing some things, so this will be an AU. Don't like then please do not read.

This is the first fic in my birthday fic series for my good friend PaperFox19. I hope he likes it.

-The Moon Kingdom-

Queen Serenity laid on a broken pillar surround by the rubble of her once beautiful kingdom. Queen Serenity knew what she had to do. She raised the Legendary Silver Crystal in the air.

"No, you mustn't, Serenity-sama! If you use the Silver Crystal, you will die!" Luna, the queen's adviser from the planet Mau, cried.

"I must, for the sake of my daughter and everyone else. I have sealed Queen Metaria away, but not forever. There must be someone who can fight her. My daughter and her Sailor Senshi are the ones who will be able to do it. Please guide them, Luna, Artemis. Do not worry. You will have other guardians to help you guide and mold them into proper Senshi." Queen Serenity orders.

"Yes, we will. Serenity-sama." Luna and Artemis agree together, with tears in their eyes.

"This is my final wish, live in peace and happiness, my beautiful daughter." Queen Serenity wishes on the Silver Crystal one final time. She then passes on. The Moon rod falls out of her hand. The Moon rod falls in front of Luna and Artemis. They are forced to sleep in bubbles by the Moon rod. They are brought to Earth the same way as the other guardians. They will wake when the time for Princess Serenity and her Sailor Senshi are ready to take on the responsibility to protect, not just the Earth, but all the other planets too.

Act. 1 Usagi, Sailor Moon

-Tsukino Residence-

"I'm off to school!" A young girl, with beautiful long blonde hair which was in ball pigtails, announces as she is about to leave the house.

"Be careful, dear, and have a wonderful day!" The girl's mother answers back. The girl leaves and heads to her school.

 _My name is Usagi Tsukino, I'm in the 8th grade, 14 years old. I feel today is going to be different._

The girl, Usagi, monologues on her way to school. Usagi was almost to her school when she saw a black cat with a moon shape crescent on its forehead.

"Well, aren't you just a beautiful cat. I wish I could take you home with me, but I do not know how my parents would feel about that." Usagi says, as she crouches down and pets the cat's head. The cat purrs in pleasure. Usagi then looks at her watch on her wrist.

"Well, I have to go now kitty. If I do not want to be late for school." Usagi sighs, gives one last pet and stands up and walks off. Leaving the cat staring after her.

"I found her." The cat announces with pride and awe.

"Good job, Luna!" A voice says cheerfully. Luna looks over and sees.

"Selene!"

-Juuban Municipal Junior High School-

Usagi was sitting with her best friend, Naru Chiba, at lunch time. (I am making her Mamoru's little sister. Usagi has not met him yet).

"How did you do on the English test, Usagi-chan?" Naru asks.

"I got a 95. How about you, Naru-chan?" Usagi asks.

"I got an 85." Naru sighs.

"That's great, Naru-chan!" Usagi cheers. Naru smiles and Usagi's cheerfulness.

"I guess. I just need to keep my grades up, if I want to get into the high school I want." Naru explains.

"The same one as your older brother, right?" Usagi questions.

"Yes, Moto Azabu High School. I want to become a nurse while my brother wants to become a doctor." Naru answers.

"Wow, you are amazing, Naru-chan." Usagi says in awe. Naru blushes.

"I-It's nothing. It's just my dream, that's all." Naru says. Usagi just smiles, proud of her friend.

'This is my best friend, Naru Chiba. Naru is beautiful, smart, and loyal. She has a hard time since her parents died in a car crash, so she has had to work a lot harder than most students. She lives with her older brother. I have never met him since he is in high School and is busy taking care of things, so he and Naru can live peacefully. I admire how strong these two are.' Usagi thinks, as she eats her lunch.

"By the way, have you heard about the robbery at the jewelry shop? A lot of crimes these days." Naru states.

"But Sailor V caught all of the robbers." Usagi says, with admiration in her voice.

"Your right about that. Thank Earth for her." Naru says.

'Naru also has this quirk where instead of "Thank Heavens" she says, "Thank the Earth." It's weird but cute at the same time.' Usagi thinks, with a warm smile.

-After School-

Usagi was walking home when she passed the jewelry shop called Jewelry OSA-P. She stopped in front of the shop and saw women fighting, because of the sale the shop was having.

"For some reason, this shop is giving me bad vibes. Oh well, I need to get home." Usagi says, and turns back around, to continue home, but ran into someone.

"Watch wear you're going, Ms. Odango." The person she bumped into says.

"Excuse me, they are not odangos. It's a hairstyle!" Usagi yells in offense. Usagi and the male pause and look in awe of each other. It was like… they knew each other. Usagi snapped out of her daze and quickly left. The male, with short black hair and wearing a tuxedo, was left staring after her. The male was snapped out of his daze by a voice.

"You sure are smooth with the ladies, Mamoru-kun." The voice teased. The male, Mamoru, looked to his side and saw a beautiful doe there.

"There seemed something familiar about her, Gaia. Oh well, we have business with this shop." Mamoru states, looking at the shop. The doe, Gaia, also looked at the shop, agreeing with him.

'My heart is still pounding.' Usagi thinks, as she walks down the street. "Who wears a tuxedo in the afternoon? What a show-off!"

Usagi decided to stop by the arcade before going home. She sat at one of the Sailor V arcade games, and started playing. She was fighting the first boss when a voice called out.

"Usagi-chan, decided to stop by have you." The voice, a male, says.

"Yep." Usagi answers, after she beats the boss. She turns toward the male.

'This is Motoki Furuhata-san. He works here at the arcade with his little sister, Unazuki. This arcade is also part restaurant. Unazuki works as a waitress. Their parents own this place. They are sweet and gorgeous/handsome. He's a great guy, but not my type, I guess.' Usagi thinks, smiling warmly. Even though Motoki is a great guy, she has never felt anything other than friendship for him. They are interrupted by a meow. Usagi turns toward the sound, and sees the cat from this morning.

"Ah, it's the cat from this morning." Usagi states in surprise.

"Yeah, she's been wandering around these last few days." Unazuki explains, as she walks over to them.

"She has a unique mark on her forehead." Usagi comments, as she stares at the crescent moon, feeling like she should know it. She then leaves, saying goodbye to Motoki and Unazuki, then heads home.

-Tsukino Residence-

"I'm home!" Usagi announces when she walks in.

"Welcome back! How did you do on your English test?" Usagi's mother, Ikuko Tsukino, asks. Usagi hands over her test, as she takes off her shoes.

"A 95! Good job, dear. I am so proud of you!" Ikuko says, proud of her daughter.

"Thanks, mama." Usagi says. The front door then opens, and in walks Usagi's little brother, Shingo Tsukino. Usagi and Shingo are close siblings. They are very protective of each other.

"Ah, welcome home, Shin-otouto! How was school?" Usagi asks, as she hugs Shingo.

"It was boring, as usual." Shingo answers. He then takes his shoes off. Usagi goes to her room. As she enters her room she notices the cat from earlier on her window seal.

"Hehe, I forgot I left my window open. You are such a pretty kitty." Usagi comments as she sits on her bed which was besides the open window.

"Thank you." The cat says, pleased with the complement. Usagi double takes.

"Did you… just talk?" Usagi asks in shock.

"Yes, my name is Luna. I have been looking for you, Usagi-chan." The cat, Luna, states.

"Don't you mean we have been looking for her, Luna?" A voice asks. The two of them look over to Luna's side. There, sitting next to her, was a white tiger cub.

"Selene, there you are." Luna comments.

"What's going on?" Usagi asks. She was so confused by the talking animals.

"We are so glad to meet you." Selene says.

"We don't know what we would do if we could not find you." Luna says with relief in her voice.

"We have a gift for you." Selene says.

"A gift?" Usagi questions.

"Right now, many vicious crimes are happening while we speak. You are the chosen Senshi. You have a mission. Find your allies and defeat the villains!" Luna explains.

"Then please save our princess." Selene finishes. The beautiful broach they handed Usagi, was glowing.

"If you don't believe us." Selene starts.

"Then this will. Say this out load, Moon Prism Power Make Up!" Luna orders.

"Moon? Moon Prism Power Make Up!" Usagi yells. She then transforms into Sailor Moon.

"W-What happened to me?! I look like Sailor V!" Usagi states in shock.

"Do you see it now?" Selene asks. Usagi's red hair clips start blinking.

"Help, someone!" A voice yells.

"This voice… Naru-chan!" Usagi exclaims.

"Looks like Evil has come out." Luna states.

"Luna! Selene! I don't know what's going on, but Naru-chan's in danger! I have to help her!" Usagi yells in worry. They take off to where the distress single is coming from, the jewelry shop, OSA-P. When they got there, they saw Naru about to be killed by a monstrous old woman.

"Get away from, Naru-chan! Your monstrous old hag!" Usagi yells, angry that her friend was about to be hurt.

"Who are you?" The monstrous woman demands.

"Huh? M… Me? I am… well…" Usagi fumbles, but then it comes to her, as the moon shines down out of the window. "I am… The Pretty Senshi in a Sailor Suit Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon. In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Usagi, now Sailor Moon, announces.

"Sailor Moon? I've never heard of you!" The monster woman says. She then holds up the tube with all the humans' energy she has collected. "Wake up, all the servants who contributed their energies to our great master!"

All the people who bought jewelry from this place, started coming in controlled like zombies.

"What's going on?" Sailor Moon asks, not knowing what to do.

"Get her!" The monster woman orders her puppets. The people start attacking her. Sailor Moon keeps dodging, not really knowing what else to do.

"You can do it! Do it now, Sailor Moon!" A voice yells. Sailor Moon looks around, but sees only Luna and Selene.

"Do it now, Sailor Moon! Take your tiara and scream "Moon Tiara Boomerang!" Luna explains. Sailor Moon takes off her tiara, it starts glowing.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" Sailor Moon yells, and throws the tiara like a Frisbee. The tiara hits its mark and the monster woman disintegrates into ashes.

"You did it! Sailor Moon!" Selene yells in excitement. Their celebration was interrupted.

"I couldn't find the "Legendary Silver Crystal," but I saw something interesting…" A male in a tuxedo suit with cape, mask, and top hat, comments as he jumps out the window, on the second story. Sailor Moon runs after him. He was the voice she heard earlier.

"Wait, Sailor Moon." Luna yells after her. Sailor Moon runs out of the shop just in time to see the male jump off a lap post. He turns to her.

"My name is Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon… I will remember your name." The male, Tuxedo Mask, says. Sailor Moon was left standing there in a dreamy daze. She then leaves after making sure Naru was unharmed.

Tuxedo Mask lands not too far away from where he just was.

"So, Sailor Moon has appeared. This must mean the Silver Crystal should follow." A voice comments. Tuxedo Mask looks over at his companion.

"You are right, Sailor Earth." Tuxedo Mask agrees. He then notices her worried look. "What's wrong?"

"That was Usagi-chan, I just know it." Sailor Earth explains.

"Don't worry, Naru-chan. We will not let anything happen to your friend." Tuxedo Mask says reassuringly.

"Thank you, Mamoru-niisan." Sailor Earth, Naru, says, hugging her big brother, Tuxedo Mask, Mamoru. The Naru Sailor Moon saw was a decoy.

"Don't worry, Naru-chan. All will be well." The meerkat on her shoulder says reassuringly.

"I agree." Gaia says warmly.

"Thank you, Terra, Gaia." Naru says smiling.

-Meanwhile Watching Her-

"Sailor Moon, huh? Interesting. I need to find the Legendary Silver Crystal right away." A blonde male says, while watching Sailor Moon from a green crystal ball.

-Next Day: Juuban Public Middle School-

Usagi was sitting alone in the classroom, during break. She could not believe what happened last night. She was now the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon. It was amazing and a little over whelming. Her musings were interrupted by Naru.

"Hey, Usagi-chan, can we talk?" Naru asks. Usagi could tell she was nervous about something.

"Sure, Naru-chan. You know you can tell be anything." Usagi says, with an encouraging smile. Naru looked around to make sure nobody was listening. She then turned back to Usagi.

"I know you are Sailor Moon, Usagi-chan." Naru states. Usagi was stunned, same with Luna and Selene, who jumped onto the window seal.

"What are you talking about, Naru-chan?" Usagi questions nervously.

"I know because… I am also a Sailor Senshi." Naru declares. Her forehead glows with a brown symbol with green specks. The symbol was a circle with a cross in through it. Terra jumps onto her shoulder. "I am Sailor Earth, and this is my guardian, Terra."

"W-What?!" Usagi yells in shock. Naru just giggles at Usagi's reaction.

Little did they know, but walking outside the window, down below, was the next Sailor Senshi to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

Act 2. Ami, Sailor Mercury

Usagi and Naru were even closer now that they were both Sailor Senshi. Luna and Selene were happy to have another guardian to help them out. Terra liked being able to talk to others besides Naru, Mamoru, and Gaia.

"So, what are Youma anyway?" Usagi asks, Luna and Selene.

"Evil spirits that are not supposed to exist in this world. Discover your allies, and find our Princess and save her!" Luna explains.

"Allies and a Princess, huh? Well, I found one." Usagi says, smiling at Naru. She then remembers Tuxedo Mask. "Oh, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor V-chan! They're our allies, right?"

Naru tries very hard not to react when she mentions Tuxedo Mask. She succeeds.

"I've actually got a lead on our second person already." Selene comments.

"Huh?" Usagi and Naru question. Luna and Selene do not elaborate further. Terra giggles at this.

-The Next Day-

Usagi and Naru heard the commotion of students. They were talking about Ami Mizuno, the genius girl from Class 5. They also heard talk of this elite cram school. Usagi and Naru had a bad feeling about it.

-After School-

Usagi and Naru were walking home together when they saw, Luna getting friendly with Ami Mizuno. They walk over to them.

"Hello!" Usagi says with a cheerful smile. Naru smiled too, wanting to be friendly and not scare her off.

"Um… Are you okay?" Naru asks.

"You two are?" Ami asks.

"That's my cat. Sorry if she scared you." Usagi says.

"Not at all. She suddenly came down from the sky! I thought she was an angel!" Ami laughs.

"Luna? An angel?" Usagi questions.

"What am I talking about? I'm sorry." Ami says, handing her Luna.

"Hehe, no it's fine." Usagi says as she takes Luna from her when she does this, their hands touch for a moment. Ami gets a vision of a beautiful kingdom before it is gone. Usagi and Naru notice this.

'She's kind of cute.' Usagi thinks.

"You're Mizuno-san from Class 5, right? My name is Naru Chiba, I'm from Class 1. This is my friend Usagi Tsukino. She is also from Class 1." Naru introduces.

"Nice to meet you! This is Luna!" Usagi says. Ami was taken back by their friendliness. She was not used to it. Usagi got an idea.

"Hey, Mizuno-san! Come to the arcade with us. It will so much fun." Usagi says excitedly.

"Sure. I would love to." Ami says, excited to be making friends. They all walk to the arcade. They walk to the arcade together.

-Arcade-

Usagi was playing the Sailor V game while Naru and Ami watched. Luna, Selene, and Terra were talking to a new animal outside. Naru noticed this.

'I wonder what they are up too. What… it couldn't be? Is Ami…?' Naru's thoughts trail off as she looks at Ami. As Usagi finished her round on the game, Motoki and Unazuki walk up to them.

"Hey, Usagi-chan, Naru-chan. How are you?" Motoki asks.

"Hi, Motoki-oniisan, Unazuki-chan." Usagi and Naru greet.

"Is this your friend?" Unazuki questions curiously.

"My name is Ami Mizuno. Nice to meet you." Ami introduces herself.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Motoki Furuhata, and this is my younger sister, Unazuki." Motoki introduces himself back.

"Nice to meet you." Unazuki says.

"Do you want to try, too, Mizuno-san?" Usagi asks, pointing to the game.

"Me?" Ami asks.

"Give it a shot." Naru encourages.

"Hmm… Well, alright." Ami agrees. She then goes onto beat, not only the game, but the highest score. Usagi, Naru, Motoki, and Unazuki were really impressed. The same could be said for the other patrons. After she was done, she looked around and saw the crowd gathered around.

"Mizuno-san, you're awesome!" Usagi says as she hugs Ami in excitement.

"You beat the highest score, too! Great job, Mizuno-san!" Naru says with a cheerful smile. Ami blushes and giggles in pleasure of Usagi and Naru liking her.

'Maybe… These two will be my friends.' Ami thinks, hoping this to be true.

"Ami-chan, you look prettier when you smile." Usagi comments.

"You're right, Usagi-chan. She does." Naru agrees. Ami blushes and was in shock.

"Oh, I called you Ami-chan. You can call me Usagi!" Usagi says.

"And you can call me Naru." Naru says. Motoki and Unazuki watch this interaction from the side lines.

'There Usagi goes again.' Motoki thinks to his sister.

'Making friends with anyone and everyone.' Unazuki thinks back. They watch for a little while more.

'I guess therefore she is the princess.' Unazuki thinks.

'Yeah, she sure is. I feel sorry for when Mamoru meets her.' Motoki thinks back. Unazuki just laughs.

"Sure!" Ami agrees with pleasure. She then looks at the clock. "Oh, I have to go."

"Are you going to cram school?" Usagi asks.

"Crystal Seminar is nearby, right?" Naru comments.

"Yes, I'm going there every day from now on." Ami explains.

"Every day?" Usagi and Naru say in shock.

"All I'm good at is studying. I want to be a doctor like my mom. I have to study harder." Ami says with a small, kind of sad and lonely, smile.

"Wow, you want to be a doctor? That's cool!" Usagi says in awe.

"That is an admirable goal to have, Ami-chan." Naru says.

"We'll see you tomorrow then." Usagi says. Usagi and Naru wave goodbye to Ami as she leaves. As Ami left, Luna, Selene, Terra, and the new animal watched her.

"Are you sure that she is the one?" Luna asks the new animal.

"Yes, she might not know it, but she is calling out to me." The new animal says.

"Alright then. The next Senshi has been found." Selene purrs in pleasure.

-The Next Day-

Usagi and Naru noticed that many of their classmates were acting strangely. The thing they all had in common, they all went to Crystal Seminar. After school, they go look for Ami, and find in the Library.

"You want to get ice-cream with us, Ami-chan?" Usagi asks. Ami was about to agree, but then she remembered the words of the Head Mistress of the Crystal Seminar. She had to study harder. Her blues eyes went dull and vacant.

"Sorry, I have to go." Ami says. She then leaves, leaving Usagi and Naru in shock. They looked at each other.

"I knew that Crystal Seminar was bad news." Naru states.

"Agreed. We need to check it out." Usagi says.

"Right!" Naru nods, agreeing.

-That Afternoon-

Usagi and Naru were scouting out the building, and saw there were guards out front.

"Great, what do we do now?" Naru asks.

"Usagi, use this pen." Luna says as Selene puts down a pink pen in front of her.

"Transform with the Moon Power. Say "Change!" Selene explains.

"Moon Power… Change me into a doctor!" Usagi orders. Her outfit is then turned into a doctor's outfit.

"But what about you Naru-chan? How will you get in?" Usagi asks. Naru and Terra grin at each other.

"Don't worry about us. We will be right behind you." Naru reassures Usagi. "Now go!"

"Right!" Usagi says with determination. She runs up to the guards. "Excuse me… I received an emergency call, please let me in." They let her through. Usagi ran into the building and found the room where Ami was in.

"Am-chan!" Usagi yells. Luna runs up to the woman, the Head Mistress, who was holding onto Ami's arm, and scratched her face. The woman lets go of Ami.

"Who are you?!" The woman demands.

"Me? I'm a… um… A doctor." Usagi says.

"Huh?" The woman says in confusion.

"Ami-chan, don't be tricked by this fake teacher! She's trying to use you!" Usagi explains.

"What in the world are you talking about?" The teacher asks.

"I know you have been brainwashing the students here!" Usagi says.

"Curse you…" The teacher then transforms into her Youma form. Naru then arrives with Terra, they climbed up the building and went through a window.

"Usagi-chan, transform into Sailor Moon!" Luna order.

"You do the same, Naru-chan!" Terra orders.

"In front of, Ami-chan?" Usagi questions.

"Don't worry about that. Just transform." Selene orders.

"Moon Prism Power Make Up!" Usagi yells. She then transforms into Sailor Moon.

"Earth Prism Power Make Up!" Naru yells. She then transforms into Sailor Earth. She was dressed in a brown sailor fuku. The skirt was brown with a white underneath. A brown cape with a white underneath. Her chest bow and back bow were brown with white underneath. She had a green bow in her hair, a brown necklace with the Earth's symbol on it, a tiara with a brown gem, short white gloves with brown trim on the ends, and brown heeled boots.

"For love and justice, the pretty Guardian in a sailor fuku, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon yells.

"Guarded by Earth, planet of nature. I'm the soldier of life, Sailor Earth!" Naru, now Sailor Earth, yells.

"You took advantage of a student's pure ambition! That's unforgivable!" Sailor Earth yells.

"We won't let you mess with our friend anymore!" Sailor Moon yells.

"Friend…" Ami says, still hypnotized.

"Don't get in my way!" The Youma yells, as she releases the columns of papers to attack the Senshi. Sailor Moon and Sailor Earth dodge by hiding behind the computer testing walls/booths. Sailor Moon did not know what to do.

"Sailor Earth! What do we do?!" Sailor Moon yells over to her fellow Senshi.

'Damn, I can't get close enough to her to attack her. I can't do anything with my powers, because if I do, I will level this place to the ground. But I want to help her, what can I do?!' Sailor Earth thinks in despair. Sailor Moon and Sailor Earth both ended up stuck to the wall by the Youma's papers. They could not move.

"Sailor Moon/Earth!" Luna, Selene, and Terra cry.

"For the finale, I'll slice you up!" The Youma laughs. Ami watches on still hypnotized.

"No, I can't move!" Sailor Moon says, struggling to get off the wall.

"Damnit!" Sailor Earth growls, as she too, could not move.

"I'll put you out of your misery soon." The Youma grins, and she moves closer to the pinned Senshi with her menacing clawed fingers. Ami's eyes started getting more life back into them, until she finally was not hypnotized anymore.

"Stop!" Ami yells, her forehead glowing with a blue symbol. It looked like the female symbol with ears.

"Ami-chan, use this!" A voice calls. Ami turns and sees an arctic fox. The fox throws a blue pen with a gold circle planet looking end. The pen glows blue with power. "Say, Mercury Power Make Up!"

Ami nods.

"Mercury Power Make Up!" Ami yells. She turns into Sailor Mercury. "Protected by Mercury, the planet of water, Guardian of Wisdom, Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water, and repent!"

"Is this… me?" Ami, now Sailor Mercury, gasps in shock. She looked over the outfit she was wearing. She wore the standard Senshi fuku without sleeves and the dominant color of the fuku was blue while the accent color was light blue. Her earrings, the gem on her tiara, choker, collar, the center of her front bow, skirt, the elbow fittings on her gloves, and her boots were blue, and her front bow and back bow were light blue. Her collar had three stripes, her earrings were three blue studs, and her boots were like Sailor Moon's, except were blue and did not have a symbol on them.

"That's just what I guessed! Your intelligence… you're our brain! Sailor Mercury, I've been searching for you!" The arctic fox says, in excitement. Luna and Selene were happy that their friend was right.

"Ami-chan is…" Sailor Moon whispers in shock.

"A Sailor Senshi?" Sailor Earth finishes in shock.

"What?" The Youma says, in confusion.

"Now it's time we fought back, Mercurian style!" The arctic fox says. Sailor Mercury nods in agreement.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Sailor Mercury yells. Mist appeared blocking out the Youma's vision.

"What's going on?" The Youma questions, looking around, but could not see anything. Selene and Luna releases the girls from the wall. Sailor Earth rushes at the Youma and punches and kicks the Youma until they were weakened.

"Sailor Moon, do it now!" Sailor Mercury yells. Sailor Moon tries to move, but finds her hand still stuck to the wall.

"I can't! I'm still stuck!" Sailor Moon cries out. The Youma takes notice of where her call came from.

"There!" The Youma yells, as she lunges toward Sailor Moon's directions. Sailor Moon is saved at the last minute by Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon was in awe.

'No way! I can't believe I met you again!' Sailor Moon thinks in awed shock. Sailor Earth was happy that her brother saved her friend.

"Get it together, Sailor Moon. Finish her." Tuxedo Mask says.

"Right!" Sailor Moon agrees. The Youma was looking around in confusion trying to find any of them.

"Where are they?!" The Youma growls.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" Sailor Moon yells, as she throws her tiara at the Youma. The Youma dies instantly.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Earth and Sailor Mercury call out, as they run up to her. Terra was on Earth's shoulder, Selene was on Mercury's shoulder, Luna was in Earth's arms, and the arctic fox was in Mercury's arms.

"Sailor Earth, Sailor Mercury, Luna, Selene, Terra, and… who are you?" Sailor Moon asks when she sees the arctic fox.

"My name is Athena. I am the Animal Guardian of Mercury." The arctic fox, Athena, introduces herself. They could now see the blue symbol of Mercury on her forehead. Just like with the other Animal Guardians. Sailor Moon smiles, but then remembers Tuxedo Mask. She looks around the small room and does not see him anywhere.

"Tuxedo Mask…" Sailor Moon whispers in disappointment. Sailor Earth just smiles softly.

'It seems my best friend is falling for my brother.' Sailor Earth giggles at the thought.

On a building looking in on them, the same blonde male as before was watching them.

"A new Sailor Senshi has appeared…" The blonde male says. He then walks away.

The girls were walking home together after the event. Athena was wrapped around Ami's neck like a scarf of fur. Terra was doing the same to Naru. Luna and Selene were walking on the ground. If any regular Humans saw them, they just saw regular household pets.

"Ami-chan, let's keep being friends, okay?" Usagi says, smiling softly. Naru nods in agreement.

"Sure, Usagi-chan, Naru-chan." Ami agrees. "Well, let's go home and have a meeting."

"Hehe, agreed." Naru giggles, as Ami grabs their hands and starts pulling them toward her house. She was excited to finally have friends of her very own. She wanted them to meet her mother.

"I have so many things I want to ask you guys!" Ami says. The girls giggled and laughed not knowing that the next Senshi was closer then they think.


End file.
